findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Half Orcs
Half orcs are humanoids born of both human and orc ancestry by a multitude of means. Combining the physical power of their orcish ancestors with the agility of their humans ones, half orcs can be formidable individuals. Though often shunned in both human and orcish society, though for different reasons, half orcs have proven themselves from time to time as worthy heroes and dangerous villains. Their existence implies an interesting back story that most would not like to dwell on. Most half orcs find themselves at odds with their native culture, either seen as too aggressive for human societies or too passive for orcish societies. Half orcs, more so than most races, commonly become bandits, mercenaries or adventurers. Some scattered half orc societies exist in the world, most notably the Guaiwog Sauri Clan in Danasia. Much of this clans history is lost to time, but exist in the 5th age as passionate craftsmen and masters of several art forms, including the culinary arts. Physical description Half orcs are, on average, somewhere from 5'9" – 6'4" (1.75 – 1.93 meters) in height and usually weigh around 155 – 225 pounds (70 – 102 kg) making them a little taller and stronger than humans on average. Most half orcs have greenish skin (or grayish skin if the orcish parentage is a Short Tooth Orc,) jutting jaws, prominent teeth, a sloping forehead, and coarse body hair, which causes them to stand out from their human brethren, though their canines are noticeably smaller than a full blooded orc’s tusks. Half orcs as such appear bestial to humans, though among orcs they are considered human like physically. Half orc hair is most often black, though it grays very quickly with age. In general, half orcs do not live as long as humans, maturing by their sixteenth year and often dying before their sixtieth. Psychology Like other half breeds, half orcs combine the natures of both their lineages into a unique whole, a trait which extends into their mentality as well as their physical qualities. Like humans, half orcs are quick to action, tenacious, and bold, with an adaptability that is unusual among most races. This is useful to the race, given that they are considered outsiders just about everywhere and so the ability to thrive in unwelcome or unusual locations is a necessity for a half orc’s welfare. From their orcish blood, half orcs take less desirable qualities typically, which adds to the discomfort others often feel around them. Few half orcs have the patience for the etiquette or protocol that civilization often imposes and are far from quiet about their opinions on the subject. As a result, half orcs are often perceived as uncouth savages, a reputation perhaps accentuated by the half orcish love of physical pleasures such as eating, drinking, or dancing. Impatient and ill tempered are stereotypes that are not too far off the mark for most half orcs, but these qualities are not necessarily negative. Sometimes, a brash and straight to business attitude is precisely what is required. Half Orc Variants In addition to the base Half Orc stats, certain orc lineages offer special abilities. Black Orc Half Black Orcs may choose one of the following benefits. This benefit replaces the Savage Attacks ability. Ramshackle Weapon Training. '''You are proficient with improvised weapons and do not suffer disadvantage on attack rolls with them. '''Barrelling Charge. '''You deal an extra weapon die of damage on all attacks made during any round in which you move at least 20 feet in a straight line. Guaiwog Half Guaiwog may choose following benefit. This benefit replaces the Savage Attacks ability. '''Craft Dedication. '''You gain proficiency with the toolkit of your choice. You may use that toolkit without interrupting a long or short rest. Orog Half Orogs may choose following benefit. This benefit replaces the Savage Attacks ability. Orog Magic. You know the Resistance cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Arcane Weapon spell once per day. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Warding Bond spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasling ability for these spells. Short Tooth Orc Half Short Tooth Orcs may choose one of the following benefits. This benefit replaces the Savage Attacks ability. '''Wide Gait. Your base landspeed is 35 feet. War Ready. You are proficient with light and medium armor and 1 martial weapon of your choice. Scro Half Scro may choose one of the following benefits. This benefit replaces the Savage Attacks ability. Elfslayer. When attacking or casting an offensive spell against an elf, as a bonus action, you may roll a d4 and it to an attack roll, damage roll or spell save DC. Blood Command. As a reaction, you can utter a special command or warning when a nonhostile orc, goblin, hobgoblin or bugbear that you can see within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll or a saving throw. The creature can add a d4 to its roll provided it can hear and understand you.